Unknown Route
by Angel Dave
Summary: Shintaro Kisaragi, an 18 year old high school boy that possesses one of the 'eyes'. He was supposed to be dead right now if it ain't for that person that unintentionally helped him received this 'eyes'. Follow his story as he change the tides of the story in an unknown route. A completely different Shintaro, some Utaite singers and Vocaloid will be part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys! I present to you, my new story! It's title is "Unknown Route" because ... maybe ... some unexpected events will happen here in my fanfic, afterall, every things possible in a fanfic, right? By the way those who support my "Disappearing Kitsune" fanfic ... I'm sorry but I'm stopping. Of course it's a joke ;P. Seriously speaking, I'm still writing it. Also my updates will be very slow because of my "greatest enemy", or should I say "school" if you want me to be blunt, has already started two weeks ago, so I'm really sorry for testing you're patience. Anyway, please read the fanfic and enjoy :)**

**I don't own K**agerou Days/Mekakucity Actors and Vocaloid. I only own my computer and this fanfic****

"What the!?" A person talking

_"What the!?"_ A person thinking

* * *

**Somewhere in a**** Cemetery/Graveyard**

"Hey, Ayano" A black haired boy with a red scarf wrapped on his neck, crouched as he put a bouquet of flowers at a grave

The sky was dark and the wind is blowing violently making the boy's uniform and his scarf to also flutter violently. The boy then started mumbling something

"I'm sorry if I forgot to visit you yesterday. There are really a lot of activities to catch up so … I hope you're not mad at me" The boy chuckled

The boy's name was Shintaro Kisaragi, a first year high school student at the age of seventeen, he had an IQ of 168 and obviously, that means his super smart. And the grave he was visiting right now was Ayano Tateyama's grave, she's his classmate or should I say the one he loved, even she's not a part of the living right now. It's been a year since that incident happened. He could have save her if only… if only his fast enough.

**Flashback**

One year ago at the fifth of August, a girl with her red scarf fluttering violently climbed the railings in the rooftop and you know what she is going to do next. Tears could be seen in her eyes as she looked at the city.

"It really is a nice view up here" The girl muttered as she grip the railings more tighter

"I wonder if I'll still become their "big sister" afterwards…"

"I wonder if Shintaro will hate me for doing this…"

The girl closed her eyes as she inhale deeply and more tears are flowing from her eyes as the memories of her love ones started to flood her mind

"Everyone … I'm sorry"

She was about to jump but then heavy footsteps courtesy of someone running and heavy panting echoed from the stairs to the rooftop then the door was slammed open making Ayano flinched from the impact of the door to the wall.

"Ayano!" A male's voice echoed at the rooftop. Ayano instantly freeze when she realized whose voice it is, she turned her head around slowly to confirm it really is _him_. Her brown eyes meets same brown eyes whose void of sadness.

"Shi-Shintaro?"

"W-What do you think you're doing Ayano!?" Shintaro asked harshly

"Uhh … Eto … I-I'm just trying to get a better view of the city" Ayano said stuttering and you could immediately say it's a lie because of how shaky her voice is

"Don't give me that lie! Just what the hell do you think you're doing? First I saw you crying in the classroom and now I can see you one step away from death, do you even realize what you're doing Ayano!? If you have a problem you can tell me … since … I'm your friend, right?" Shintaro rants and what he just said in the last sentence makes Ayano's eyes wide

"I-I'm glad you already saw me that way … but … I'm very sorry Shintaro, words won't help me right now" Ayano smiled sadly as fresh new tears started to flow from her eyes again

"A-Ayano, what are you talking about? Every problems have an alternative route … so maybe … we can talk about this and maybe … I … I can help you" Shintaro spoke as he step forward until he reached her now cold, shaking hands that was gripping tightly at the railings but Ayano just shake her head horizontally

"I'm sorry, Shintaro … but there's no other way …"

"Ayano … please …" Shintaro plead, it made Ayano's heart to ache because for the first time (I think) Shintaro pleaded and it would be the last time she could see him plead.

"I'm sorry Shintaro, I'm really sorry … I'm really scared at what I'm going to do right now"

"Of course you are idiot, since you're in that situation right now. Now come back here carefully …" Shintaro instructed and Ayano nods her head unconsciously at what he said

Ayano then tried to climb back to the fence but she slipped, it's really is the most stupid mistake she had ever done for her entire life, is what she thought. She was about to fall but a tight grip on her right arm stopped her from falling, she look up and saw Shintaro struggling to keep her from falling

"I-I got you, Ayano!"

"Shi-Shintaro!" Ayano cried

Shintaro tried to pull her up but to no avail. Ayano saw his struggling at his face so she decided to speak the only solution for this situation

"Shi-Shintaro … please just let me go …" Ayano spoke in a sad voice

"No!"

"Shintaro, please!"

"I said no!" Shintaro yelled, then Ayano feel something wet that just dropped on her face, she realized that the droplets came from Shintaro's eyes. Ayano's heart ache more when she saw the painful expression of Shintaro

"Shi-Shintaro …"

"I won't never let go of you even if it means dying with you …" Shintaro's eyes was covered by his bangs then the most unexpected happened, Shintaro jumped at the fence and buried Ayano's face on his chest. Both of them can feel the strong air as gravity pull them down to the ground

"Shintaro!"

"Ayano … all I want is to be with you forever… you're the only one who give colour to my life … so please let me be with you until your last breath … and Ayano … I love you…" Shintaro's hold at Ayano got even tighter and Ayano's eyes widened at what she just heard, she can't believe that the boy she had feelings for also had feeling for her. But it would be the last time they feel their warm hug together so Ayano smiled happily at what she just heard and decided to savour the moment and make their last hug unforgettable

"….I love you too, Shintaro" Ayano replied as tears of happiness started to fall from her eyes

Then a loud thud and a bone crunching was heard and blood splattered everywhere as both of them hit the ground

**In the Heat Haze**

Shintaro was now seen sleeping in his desk peacefully but if you look closer you can see tears flowing from his eyes

"Ughh … Where am I?" Shintaro moaned then he feel something wet from his cheek so touch it

"Huh? Why am I crying?..." He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his black uniform. Shintaro then scanned his sorroundings, he immediately realized that it's his school. As he look outside the window, he saw that the sun was already setting so he picked his bad from his chair and immediately go to the door. But before he could open it he realized something … about someone

"A-Ayano!" Shintaro panicked as memories from earlier started to flood his mind

"_Wait … why am I still alive if both of us died?"_ Shintaro scanned his sorroundings and saw the girl she was looking for with that trademark smile of her plastered on her beautiful face but he was confused why her eyes were red

"Ayano?..."

"Shintaro … I'm sorry … I died"

"Wha-What do you mean, Ayano? Both of us died right?" Shintaro asked, his afraid to know what's she's going to say next but he have to ask to know the answers. Ayano just remove her scarf from her neck and wrapped it at Shintaro's neck cleanly

"Sha-Shall we say our goodbyes then?"

"No! Ayano … please don't go"

"I'm sorry, Shintaro … but I can't be with you …."

Shintaro then pulled Ayano into a hug again

"No, please Ayano, don't go …" Fresh new tears started to fell from both of their eyes as they hugged each other tightly "I'm so sorry, Shintaro" Ayano's figure started to disappear starting from the legs to the head. Before Shintaro realized it she was already gone. A faint 'I love you, Shintaro, please be happy for me okay?' then echoed from the room

"No, no, no, no, no!" Shintaro grabbed frantically to the air to feel her but to no avail. His breathing was heavy and his tears just keep on falling to the ground

"Ayano!"

**Back To the Living World**

The school janitor saw both of their figures soaked in blood on that day, and of course the janitor immediately calls the ambulance for help. When they arrived at the hospital, they were immediately moved in the same room and the doctors immediately treated their wounds, after that the doctor came out of the room with a sad face and called their families. When the family of both party arrived, they immediately asked the nurse in the nurse station of what's the number of the room Shintaro and Ayano are in right now. When they arrived at the room, they saw two lifeless bodies, the crowd then started crying then the doctor entered the room and spoke his condolences at both parties. When they leave the room Ayano's body suddenly disappeared and Shintaro's wounds was healed like what just happened didn't happen. Ayano's adoptive siblings was horrified especially Kano, he almost went crazy when they learned that Ayano's body was missing. The three then left with sadness plastered on their faces. After an hour of being dead Shintaro woke up with a red scarf that just materialized around his neck.

"Ayano!" Shintaro yelled, Shintaro's family heard the voice and immediately go to the room.

"O-Onii-chan! You're alive!" Momo was shocked when he saw his brother was still with the living

"Of course I am!" Shintaro replied harshly but was surprised when he was replied by a hug courtesy of Momo

"O-Onii-chan, I-I thought you're going to leave us" Momo cried as she buried her face at Shintaro's chest. Shintaro was too shocked that he didn't notice he returned the hug

"We're really scared about you earlier especially when the doctor said you're dead, Shintaro" Their mother spoke

"I'm sorry for making you scared mom but first thing first … where's Ayano?" Shintaro asked surprising his mother and her sister

"Well … about that …" Shintaro's mother spoke hesitantly; she was scared at what would happen if he learned that Ayano is already not a part of the living

"Mom, please…" Shintaro pleaded

"A-Ayano's gone, Shintaro … I'm sorry"

Shintaro's eyes widened, he can't believe it, the person he loved the most was gone, gone.

"W-Where is she? "

"H-Her body is-is missing"

"N-No way…" Shintaro spoke in disbelief

"I-I have to find her…" Shintaro stand up and about to walk to the door then suddenly his vision got blurry resulting for him to collapsed

"Onii-chan/Shintaro!" The girls yelled in horror

"A-Ayano…."

Shintaro then fell asleep after that

**Flashback End**

Because of that incident, Shintaro almost stopped going to school, if he didn't have those dreams and Ayano's last words to him, he would probably be a hikikiNEET right now. Also, Shintaro always visits her grave every day to tell her about his day, there are also times that he would bring his guitar with him and sang her a song.

"Hey, Ayano …. Why do you have to die" Shintaro spoke as he hold the red scarf on his neck that was originally Ayano's, his hair covering his eyes and a single tear

"It should be me not you" The sky started to tear up. The rain was heavy and obviously it soaked Shintaro, if you look closer you could see him crying

"Ayano … why?"

Shintaro didn't move for a minute as his eyes were fixed at Ayano's epitaph

"Do you really expect me to be happy now that you're gone?" Shintaro stand up and look at the dark sky, letting the cold droplets of water touch his face

"I know you want me to be happy but I just can't …"

"If I can't be happy then … I will make others happy even if it means I can't be happy myself"

"To make others happy … It's supposed to be your duty not mine …" The rain suddenly stopped and the dark sky was replaced by a sky blue coloured sky

"But I don't care … if it's your burden then … I don't mind carrying same burden"

"Thank you, Shintaro …" A faint but cute voice was heard from nowhere

Shintaro's mouth curled into a smile then he look at Ayano's epitaph again with his red eyes glowing

"You're welcome, Ayano"

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? Pretty boring, I guess. Next chapter will be a timeskip. Anyway you're questions might be answered in the next chapter or in the next of the next chapter. Also please review, and if you review please don't hesitate to comment the errors of my story, it could be positive or negative as long as it's a review(LOL). Another also, if you have suggestions then please don't hesitate to comment it.**

**\- Angel Dave ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup, guys! Guess what, I'm back with a new chapter! *smiles pridefully*. I'm sorry if my update is really, really late. As you can see, if you support my "Disappearing Kitsune" fanfic then you already know why, but if you don't, then I'll just say it here. I can't really update regularly but if I do, its already pass deadline, and you know why? It's because of my mortal enemy named SCHOOL, just by hearing it's name makes me shiver. So guys, even if I 'll update irregularly, I'll do my best to make this story better and better. So guys, please enjoy *does the Kano bowing pose* :)**

**I don't own K**agerou Days/Mekakucity Actors and Vocaloid. I only own my computer and this fanfic****

"What the!?" A person talking

_"What the!?"_ A person thinking

* * *

Struggling breathings, crimson coloured floors and seven lifeless, mostly, bodies lying on the floor with red coloured liquid, bluntly speaking, blood gushing out from their bodies. And then …

**Bang!**

A sound of gunshot echoed as a boy in green clad fell to the ground with a loud thud near a girl with a long, white, wavy, hair whose eyes are full of horror and tears gushing out from it at what she just witnessed.

"Seto!" The girl cried as she run to the boy named as 'Seto' and put the boy's head on her lap.

The boy coughed blood and spoke

"Marry-chan, forgive me ***coughs blood***. It looks like this is where it all ends for me." Seto smiled sadly with blood leaking out from his mouth, to the girl named 'Marry'.

"No! Seto, please don't leave me!" Marry cried as she held the boy's hand tightly

"M-Marry-chan, I know this is not a good time but ***coughs*** its better saying it right now than never."

"W-What is it, Seto?" Marry asked

"I-I-I love you, Marry, since the first time I found you ***coughs***. Forgive me that I only said it now, okay?" The boy in green clad smiled sadly again as he put his free hand on her cheeks, wiping the tears away from it.

"I-I feel the same way too, Seto ***sobs***. I-I love you too. So please don't leave me." Marry sobs more as she put her hand on his hand that were on her cheek.

"I-I'm glad" Seto said with his smile not leaving his face. As life slowly being suck away from his body, the boy slowly closed his eyes as tears started to leave from it. As his life was completely taken away from his body, his arm that was on the girl's cheek fell on the floor with a thud.

The girl's eyes widened as she realized that the boy on her arms was already dead. Just like what a person that had someone they hold dearly to their heart die in front of their eyes would do, she cried loudly with all her might. Her hair then started to form like a wing and scales started to appear from her cheeks and arms.

In front of them was a guy in a black clad who had a gun on his hand watching the sad scene with a sinister smile on his face.

"Isn't it wonderful to see your love one die in front of you ne~?" The guy said in a sing-sang tone but the girl didn't budge even a single muscle to him since she's busy mourning.

"Now, make a wish my Queen" The guy bowed smiling and this time the girl listened and stood up and when she did, everything around them glowed red and her eyes changed into the Combining Eyes form.

"I want to be with everyone one more time … one more time … one more time!" The girl said with tears flowing from her crimson eyes.

"That's right! Start over from the beginning again and relieve this never ending ultimate dream full of despair again!" The guy laughed as he put both of his hands on his face and then suddenly …

**Sshhluck!**

A sound of a sharp metal hitting a flesh in the most painful way dinned at the room making the black haired guy's yellow eyes widened. He slowly turned his head around with wide eyes only to see a pair of red scissors plunged deeply at his back near his lungs and made eye contact at his assailant. He was more shock at what he saw, the right eye of the guy is red while the left is yellow also, the guy's left side of his face had blood flowing coming from the deep wound on his head and his wearing a red jersey that also had a hole near its heart area.

"Y-You bastard!" The guy said angrily as blood starting to trickle from his mouth. His assailant only stared at him blankly without bothering to talk back and then …

"**Aaahhhhh"**

An ear piercing yell of agony coming from the yellow eyed guy echo at the room as his assailant pushed the scissors deeply and moved it vertically.

"**Uwaahh!"**

A boy with black hair yelled as he wake up from a bad dream. On his hand was a pair of red scissors. He eyed the pair of scissors on his hand and was confused why it was on his hand early in the morning. He put his free hand on his face revealing his crimson eyes glowing at the dark room.

"That dream again …" The boy said to his self and looked at his alarm clock only to found it's near six.

He yawned and closed his eyes, when he opened it again his glowing red eyes are replaced by brown/black eyes. He left the scissor on his bed and ran both of his hands on his head before stretching his body to remove the sleepiness of his body.

He walked to his own restroom since every bedroom on their house had its own, and brushed his teeth and walked out of his room afterwards to make breakfast. But before he could go downstairs he stumbled upon his famous idol sister's door. Yup, the boy was no other than Shintaro Kisaragi the brother of the famous idol Momo Kisaragi.

He knocked at the door only to be replied by silence. He knocked again, still no reply. Not having any options left, he sighed and examined its knob only to be replied by its positive response. He entered the room and was entranced by the girlish scent of the room then he saw his sister sleeping on her bed that looks like a typhoon just passed by it. Before waking up his sister, he first goes downstairs only to found his mother making their breakfast and bento.

"Oh, good morning, Shintaro-kun" His mother greeted him with a smile only to be replied by a sigh coming from Shintaro.

"Jeez mom, how many times do I have to tell you that I'll be the one to make our breakfast so that you won't tire yourself? You remember what the doctor said right? And wait; did you drink your morning medicine?" Shintaro spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

Shintaro started to be a worrywart to his mother since the time he found his mother on the entrance inside their house lying on the floor because of the exhaustion their mother suffered and when they bring her to a doctor they found out that their mother had a very bad illness, and because of that when every time Shintaro saw their mother wasting her energy over those things, he gets angry and told their mother to just lie down while he do the work that their mother was supposed to do in their house. And of course, we know that every mother in the world, mostly, don't want that we are the only one who will do the household chores while they'll just lie down on their beds, obviously, their mother didn't follow and just keep on helping and doing the chores. Even if how many times Shintaro told their mother not to do it, their mother is still so stubborn so Shintaro give upped but he only want their mother to do the light chores.

"Sorry Shintaro-kun, I just can't help myself to make my children their breakfast and their bento, after all that's what a mother does right?" Shintaro's mom smiled sadly making his heart ache slightly.

"I-I'm sorry mom, just please don't do the heavy chores, okay?" Shintaro said looking away making his mother's smile widened

"Ok"

Then Shintaro returned to his sister's room with a glass containing of a very cold water in case if Shintaro's other options are not effective.

"Hey, Momo wake up!" Shintaro said lowly as he shook his sister but his sister didn't respond.

Shintaro tried again with more force still no response; he had enough of it and used his last resort, the cold glass of water. He put his mouth near his sister's ear and whispered.

"Momo, will you wake up or not?" Because of this, Momo's eyes widened and before she can protest, the cold water was already poured on her head.

"What the hell Onii-chan! I told you not to wake me up like that again!" Momo yelled shivering and both of her arms wrapped around her.

"Take a bath and change into your school uniform. Breakfast is ready downstairs." Shintaro said as his already halfway outside her room but before he could reach the door a pillow hit his head.

A tick mark appeared at Shintaro's face and when he turned around, he saw his sister sticking her tongue out to him making him more annoyed. He returned the favour by picking the pillow on the floor that hit him and throws it at his sister making her fell backwards, he then used this chance to go away before the situation gets more annoying.

"Baka Onii-chan!" Momo yelled making Shintaro smile, the same could be said to his sister.

As Shintaro returned to his room, he first took a bath and wore his school uniform and go to the dining room to eat his breakfast, and as expected his the first one to arrive at the dining room while his sister arrived minutes later.

"So, how's your grades Momo?" Shintaro asked, not taking his eyes off his food.

"It's going pretty good, actually." Momo replied nervously.

"Hmm, good." Shintaro replied as he finished his food, the same could be said to his sister. Since the time Shintaro started tutoring Momo with her lessons, her grades were starting to get high.

A school bus's horn was then heard outside making Momo to quickly pick her bag and run outside their house but not before kissing her mother's cheek and wave to his brother. Her mother return the favour and Shintaro waved back lazily.

After Shintaro cleaned their table and washed their dishes since his worried about his mom. He then picked his bag and walked out of their house. When he was about to exit their gate he noticed that something was missing on his neck. He returned to their house and before he could set foot inside their house, he saw his mother in front of him with a red scarf on her hands.

"Did you forget something?" Shintaro's mom asked smiling.

"Oh, thanks mom." Shintaro picked and wrapped the scarf around his neck as he smiled back.

"You're welcome, Shintaro-kun" His mom replied

"I'm off then." Shintaro said and left their house.

As he was walking to his school, a lot of people greeted him which he returned their greeting. Truth be told, Shintaro was also an idol because of his mastery skills on any musical instruments which was discovered by his sister who's recording him when he play his guitar inside his room secretly. His greatest album right now is his "Never Forget" album but only few people know who's the person Shintaro dedicated his songs. It's also rumoured at the internet that his songs were dedicated to someone he loved but died, little did they know that they're assumptions are accurately correct.

When he reached his school, he saw a familiar blond haired female waving to him. When Shintaro realized who it was he smiled and waved back. The girl beamed and run to him.

"Good morning! Shin-Shin!" The girl smiled at him brightly.

"Morning too, Lon-san" Shintaro replied to the girl now named Lon.

Lon is the Student-Council President of their school and the first person to trail Shintaro's grades at everything.

As they walk to their lockers to wear their own** Uwabaki's**, they saw a light blue, haired guy running to them while waving and saying their names. Shintaro waved back and Lon had her fist ready to punch the guy for running in the halls.

"Good morning, Shin-shin, Lon-cha-Oww! Why did you hit me so early in the morning?" The guy said as he rubbed his head to sooth the pain it just experienced.

"How many times do I have to tell you that no one should run in the halls, Soraru?" Lon said angrily making Shintaro and Soraru sweat a bit.

"Forgive me, Student-Council President-chan" Soraru said teasingly making Lon angrier but before she could hit Soraru with her fist, Shintaro interjected.

"Why don't you two just kiss already?"

"Huh? Kindly repeat that please?" Lon said sweetly with her killing aura leaking making Shintaro step back a bit and then she punch Shintaro's head and even Soraru didn't escape her rampage.

"O-Oww!"

"Why did you hit me too?" Soraru asked with anime tears falling from his eyes.

"Hmph!" Lon turned around without bothering to ask if they're okay.

"Your girlfriend really is troublesome." Shintaro whispered to Soraru making Soraru smile.

"Wait… she is yet to be my girlfriend and yup, she is troublesome." Soraru said smiling while looking at the retreating figure of his crush. Both of them laughed and continued to go to their destination.

* * *

_**Marry's House in the Forest – 8:30 am**_

"What a nice story~" A girl named Marry said refreshingly as she closed the book that she finished reading. As she gazed outside her window, she saw two familiar figures coming out from the trees and beamed. She immediately ran to the door and because of her clumsiness, she slipped and fell to the hard floor causing gasps to be heard behind the door.

Gasps can be heard outside then a sound of clicking inside the door knob dinned and the door opened, a guy wearing a green jumpsuit then rushed at her side while the other guy, or should I say, girl, wearing a purple jacket with her hood up just watched the scene with both of her hands occupied with plastic bags containing foods, drinks and etc.

"Are you okay, Marry?" The guy in green clad asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Seto, thanks." Marry replied smiling

"Good" The guy now named "Seto" then helped him up and picked the plastic bags that he just put down so he can help Marry and placed it on a table. Marry noticed someone's missing at the group and decided to ask.

"Where is Kano, Kido?" Marry asked softly

"Oh, him? He said that he had something to catch up and will join us if he's done." The girl wearing a purple jacket now named "Kido" said nonchalantly.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Kido said smiling to ease her concern for the guy named "Kano".

"I know, I just can't help but feel concern about him since today … since today is August fifteenth" Marry said the last part silently making the room quiet that only the rustling of leaves and the breeze of wind can only be heard.

Before the mood gets too depressing, Seto decided to lighten the mood by telling them that breakfast is ready, the two female smiled at him and proceeded to sit on their sits.

"Thank you, Seto" Marry said suddenly with tears dropping from her eyes. Seto wiped her tears with his hands and smiled.

"You're welcome, Marry."

"Anyway, after we're finished eating, we'll go to back to the city since Marry lack some food utensils here." Kido interjected.

As they proceed to eat their foods, Marry looked at the sky and thought.

"_I hope nothing bad happens today."_

* * *

_**Back to Shintaro's School – 11:00 am**_

At the school's soccer field, a group of boys who's on their P.E. uniforms was playing soccer including Shintaro and Soraru who are on the same team. Their group had a score of six while the enemy had two. The one who always makes the shot is Shintaro, and Soraru keeps on giving him the ball every time his inside the box or near the box, it could be a crossing or just a simple pass and Shintaro will do the rest. There are also times that Soraru will be the one to make the shot and when every time he makes the shot, it always give them points. So Soraru decided that Shintaro will be the one who always do the shot because if he will be the one to do it, it would be counted as 'overkill' and the game won't be exciting. If Soraru is perfect at shooting then Shintaro is god when it comes on dribbling.

"Shin-Shin, here" Soraru said while running to the enemy's goal as he passed the ball to Shintaro whose fifteen metres away from the box.

Shintaro received the ball and when he looked upfront, he saw five opponents ready to tackle the ball away from him. He smirked and continued running, Soraru can only imagine the irritation that the defender will feel. When the first guy tried to tackle the ball away from him, Shintaro swiftly spin to the left, the other guy grasp this opportunity to tackle the ball away from him but failed when Shintaro did a Mcgeady to the right.

"_Three left…"_ Shintaro thought as he keeps on moving to the goal post.

And when the third opponent appeared suddenly with a slide tackle while smirking since he thought Shintaro didn't see him, Shintaro then did the rainbow trick. Instead of the ball hitting the ground it landed right on Shintaro's left foot, as he sense the second defender running to him, he then bounce the ball and did a clockwise spin. The last defender then did a slide tackle but his efforts came to nothing when Shintaro jumped with the ball between his feet and knees. And when he touch the ground, his already past the horizontal line of the box and saw the keeper ready to block his shot. Shintaro smirked and passed the ball to Soraru who's ready to make the shot. As the ball gets closer to him, Soraru then did a scorpion shot, the keeper touched the ball slightly but unfortunately, it's not enough to be called a block and because of that it caused them to have another goal at them again. Shintaro and Soraru's teammates were overjoyed by this while most of their opponent fell to their knees and they're keeper punching the ground. Shintaro wiped his mouth with the collar of his shirt and offered the opponent's keeper a hand who also gladly accepts it.

"Nice game, I hope we play again next time or become a part of my team." Shintaro smiled making the keeper smile back.

As the game ended, all of them returned to their quarters to change their clothes, Shintaro and Soraru's teammates congratulate them for their good work at the game making both of them to return the favour.

"Ah, that's a pretty great game." Soraru said as he stretched his body while walking back to their classroom.

"You bet." Shintaro replied as he wrapped a red muffler to his neck making Soraru arch his brow.

"Hey, isn't it a bit too hot to wear that right now?" Soraru points at Shintaro's red muffler that was already wrapped around his neck cleanly.

"I have hypothermia remember? So it's probably fine …" Shintaro stopped on his tracks as he remembers what the date today is and coincidentally, he stopped right on his old classroom and saw Ayano's desk that had a white vase full of different kinds of flowers.

Soraru noticed it and was shocked when he saw Shintaro's eyes were red instead of black but what surprised him more is that Shintaro's eyes are starting to produce tears. He then put his hand on his shoulder to pull him out of the daze and asked worriedly.

"Shin-Shin, you okay?" Shintaro didn't respond making him more worried and then Lon happens to pass by and saw what happened. Lon then immediately ran to their side.

"Soraru, what happened?" Lon asked worriedly to the slightly shaking Soraru.

"I-I don't know, we were just talking recently and then he suddenly stopped on his tracks." Soraru said slightly panicking. Lon then followed where Shintaro was looking and her eyes widened a bit when she saw where Shintaro was staring at. She then looked worriedly to Shintaro whose tears are almost falling; she then touched his cheek only to feel a cold as an ice cheek. Soraru was slightly taken aback by this action but just let it be. Lon, having no other options left slapped him slightly and succeeded.

"A-Aaww, what was that for, Lon-san?" Shintaro asked as he rubbed the part where he was slapped recently.

"Nothing really, anyway, why are you crying?" Lon asked and then some random fangirls happened to pass by.

"Oh my god! Shin-kun is crying!"

"Ka-Kawaii!"

The trio sweat dropped at this.

"Wait… am I!?" Shintaro asked as he touches his cheeks to confirm it only to found out what she said is true.

"Shin-Shin, is there a problem? If there is, we're all ears to listen, that's what friends are for right, Soraru." Lon smiled and Soraru also smiled.

Shintaro smiled slightly because of this. For Shintaro, their smiles are one of his precious treasures, so he'll do whatever it takes just to not make those smiles disappear.

"Thanks guys, but seriously, I just happened to see something interesting that it made me cry, so no need to sweat about it, really." Shintaro tried to assure them but Lon saw through it causing him to earn a bump on his head courtesy of an angry Student-Council President.

"A-Aaww!"

"That's for lying!" Lon pouts, unbeknown to both of them, a certain dark blue haired guy was having a nose bleed at the corner and was mumbling about cute blondes and lucky bastard.

"But…" This earned Shintaro and Soraru's full attention.

"I know it's pretty personal so I won't pry so we'll be waiting for you to tell us about it 'kay?" Lon smiled brightly.

"I-I'll try to, thanks Lon-san." Shintaro smiled sadly as he looks back at the vase inside his old room.

After they returned to their classroom, Shintaro then immediately picked his own bag with the two trailing behind.

"So where do you want to go, Lon-chan?" Soraru asked cheerfully but Lon didn't mind him and asked Shintaro's.

"Me?... I … I just want to have some alone time right now." Shintaro replied sadly.

"If you want to then were fine with that. Just don't do something that you would regret okay?"

"Yes, mother." Shintaro teased making Lon blush.

"I'll be going now, see you both tomorrow at the studio." Shintaro waved as he walks away from them.

"We'll do." Soraru replied smiling.

As the two of them watched Shintaro's blurry walking figure slowly decreasing an idea then appeared at Soraru's head.

"Hey Lon-chan, I had an idea." Soraru said seriously making Lon tilt her head in confusion.

"Shoot."

Soraru then whispered his idea to Lon. Lon, hearing this made her eyes narrow.

"Are you sure, he might get angry because of that stupid idea of yours." Lon replied seriously.

"I know, and obviously he will if he discovers us. It's better if we do it since I believe that your also confuse why his like that every August fifteenth." Soraru replied smiling a bit, making Lon sigh

"Truthfully speaking, I also am eager to know about his problem but I don't want to mess our relationship with him just because of prying on his past without his permission." Lon remarked.

Soraru was about to protest but stops himself from doing so since he realized she's right. He then sighed knowing his idea won't be use. The he heard Lon said something.

"I'll just walk you home then." Soraru said as he scratches the back of his head with his eyes closed.

"If you want to, you're welcome then." Lon replied, already walking ahead of him. Soraru smiled and immediately walks to her side.

"_August fifteen, huh?"_ Soraru thought as both of them continued walking to their destination.

* * *

_**Somewhere at a Cemetery**_

"Why did you have to die, Nee-chan?" A blond haired boy with black jacket asked to no one while crouching near a gravestone with a name "Ayano Teteyama" engraved on it. The boy just sighed after a second of silence and spoke.

"I guess I'd better tidy up and join them before Kido punishes me again for being late, well then, see you again next time, Nee-chan." The boy chuckled and smiled sadly, he then turned around and was about to walk away but something made his blood boil a bit as he saw the face of someone whose also part of the reason why his beloved Nee-chan died.

The boy in front of his was no other than Shintaro Kisaragi himself, he had a bouquet of flower on his hands and a red muffler wrapped around on his neck. The blond haired boy didn't bother even a single word to Shintaro and just continued walking with his hood up.

"Hey Ayano. I bought some flowers for you today, I hope you like them." Shintaro smiled slightly

Shintaro then put the bouquet of flowers near the gravestone and sits near it before started talking about random stuffs.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry that I can't sing you a song right now, I forgot to bring my guitar with me even though I had an IQ of 168, how silly of me, I'll try to make up tomorrow, ok?" Shintaro said chuckling. He then leans backward with both of his hands on the ground for support as he stared at the crystal clear sky.

"Ayano, I … Even today, I still hate myself for being alive, the second chance should be yours you know? I wonder why God choose me to have that chance instead of you. I don't hate him; I just don't get it why he chooses me. Your always kind to everybody and always have that pretty, innocent smile on your face even though some of it are fake, while I, who didn't even have a single good side, well except for my IQ humbly speaking." Shintaro closed his eyes as he let the cool wind touch his face gently.

"Just like you always do before, I too also always tries my best to smile for the sake of other even though my cheeks hurts because if I won't they'll be sad aren't they? Heh, human logics really are stupid. I wonder when's the time I started caring about them. Truth be told, I too also was surprise that I can smile without even breaking a sweat right now." Shintaro opens his eyes again and saw the clouds covering the blinding ball of sun in the sky.

"Your duty really is stressful you know? It should be your duty not mine, sheesh, God knows how many times I said that." Shintaro said scratch the back of his head showing how irritated he is. He then sighed and continued speaking.

"If only I could bring you back to the living by giving my life to yours, I would already have done it in the first place to get away from all of this since I know, deep down, this life is not mine, it's certainly to be yours not mine, if only … ***sigh*** never mind about that, that's why I'm trying my best to take care of this life because … because … because I want to believe, that someday … someday I can return this life to you that you make me borrow even thought I don't want to." Shintaro said as he grip the red muffler on his neck tightly

"I wonder what time is it already." Shintaro then returned to a normal sitting position as he took his cell phone from his pocket only to found out it's already 12:28 pm.

"I guess I'd better clean up since I believe that I've already taken enough time from you and be on my way. But don't worry, I'll still visit you day by day again just like what I always do at the past two years." Shintaro said smiling sadly as he removes any dust from his slacks. He was about to walk away but stops when he forgot to say something.

"Ayano, if you're watching me right now from above, I just want you to know that, I still loved you, even today too." As Shintaro said that the winds breeze really is strong like its crying. He then starts walking away from the graveyard to return to his home, since today is Obun Festival and obviously, it means no classes **(I wonder if every time they celebrate at this day they had no classes.)"**.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the downtown**_

The reason why Shintaro is here? It's because he had to buy some materials for his project at school, that's the reason. Shintaro stops walking as he saw that the traffic light is on green. As he was waiting for the light to turn red he then saw a black cat running not even bothering to stop.

Then he rolled his eyes to road and saw an incoming truck but then he saw a black haired girl with her hair tied in a two pony tail and a short light brown haired boy trailing behind her. Before he can realize it, the girl was already on the crossing and the truck is not stopping and then, the expected happen.

The light brown haired boy pulls the girl away from the crossing by throwing his self to the road. The truck was already close and as if on pure instincts, Shintaro run quickly and tackled the boy away from the road but he was too late.

He was successful on tackling the boy and so that the boy can survive, he covered the boy by putting his own body on the line.

**CRASH!**

Before both of the boys can realize what was happening, a bone crashing sound dinned and both of them was already sent flying by the truck that was already stopped that had sent them flying has blood on its front and the road that they were standing recently, was now drench in red liquid.

The black haired girl, yelled in horror as she stares at the flying bodies in front of her courtesy of a truck. The boy feels nothing while Shintaro was feeling a lot of pain right now, including broken bones.

"_A-Ayano, forgive me, I guess I can't return this chance you have given me anymore. I hope we meet up there, Ayano_."

This was Shintaro's final thoughts before everything went black.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? Pretty crappy I guess. Next chapter, well ... next chapter ... is a secret XD. Anyway guys, do you have any recommendations about my story? If you do, please don't hesitate to say it since I'm all ears-no, I mean I'm all eyes XD. That's all thank you. :)**

**Oops, before I go. Please leave a review and if you review, please don't hesitate to comment the errors of my story, since reviews are like fuels for authors just like me XD. Thank you for reading my fanfiction and God Bless :)**

**\- Angel Dave ~**


End file.
